


The Hitchcock Discussion

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'm willing to agree to disagree on this though secretly I will judge you because you are wrong.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hitchcock Discussion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://citymusings.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://citymusings.livejournal.com/)**citymusings** ’ prompt **“Friends really do make the best lovers”**. I never really shipped them but this is my favorite story I wrote about them.

“ _Notorious_.” Derek said sipping his beer.

“ _Notorious_?”

“Yeah,”

“ _Notorious_.”

“Yes, I picked _Notorious_. Clearly you have a problem with this as you keep repeating the name and thinking I'm gonna say ‘oops, my bad, it’s not _Notorious_ ’. It is _Notorious_.”

“You're sitting here saying _Notorious_ is a better film than _Rebecca_? It’s a better film than _Strangers on a Train_ , _Shadow of a Doubt_ , and _Vertigo_?”

“Yes.” He nodded.

“You're nuts.” Emily laughed. “ _Notorious_?”

“What do you have against _Notorious_?”

“I want to know why you think it’s so great.” She said. “You picked it…defend it.”

“Ooh woman; you drive me crazy. Alright fine, I will, and I’ll defend it perfectly. Let’s just pick on the movies you chose. _Rebecca_ is a great film, believe me, but a little slow. Sometimes you just want to smack Joan Fontaine and Laurence Olivier. It’s saved by Judith Anderson but surely not worth the top spot.

“ _Strangers on a Train_ is fantastic, definitely in my top five. Farley Granger gives a terrific performance, just like in _Rope_ , but its not better than _Notorious_ …it doesn’t have the edge of your seat action. _Shadow of a Doubt_ …yeah no. _Vertigo_ is great but there are just some actors I don’t like to see play against type. Jimmy Stewart is George Bailey, it’s hard to swallow that he’s the obsessive stalker kind. He works it, and Kim Novak, oh boy, but it bothers me.”

“I think it’s supposed to.” Emily replied. “And what do you mean ‘yeah no’ to _Shadow of a Doubt_? That movie is fantastic. Joseph Cotten…oh my God. The scene at the dinner table never fails to send chills up my spine. It’s a masterpiece.”

“I wouldn’t say it’s a masterpiece. It’s good but not that good.” Morgan said.

“You are so off.”

“Well what's your favorite? Since obviously I'm so off.”

“ _Shadow of a Doubt_.” Emily said. “It’s a tough choice, asking to pick your favorite Hitchcock film is like choosing a favorite child. Mine used to change every couple of months but it’s _Shadow of a Doubt_. The character of Charlie speaks to me.”

“And you have a crush on Joseph Cotten.” Morgan replied.

“That has nothing to do with my selection, Derek.” She finished her beer.

“Mmm hmm.” He took the bottle from her hand and got up from the bed. “Tell me anything.”

“I will.” She rolled over on the bed and laughed. “Hurry back…I want to continue this interrogation.”

“Yes ma'am.”

While Morgan was gone, Clooney made his way into the room. Emily whistled at him and he jumped up on the bed. He put his huge head in her lap and she petted him. The Rottweiler panted happily, head butting her hand for more affection.

“You are just like your daddy.” She said, giggling. “Enough is never enough.”

“What do you have against Ingrid Bergman?” Morgan asked as he came back. He’d replaced her beer, his, and brought in a bag of Tostitos.

He sat on the bed, reaching out to pet Clooney too. The dog was excited; he didn’t know who to run to so he settled in the middle of the bed between them.

“She pouts too much.” Emily replied.

“Are you serious?”

“Yes.”

“So you don’t like her because she pouts too much?”

“That’s right.”

Morgan just laughed, taking a Tostito from the bag. Clooney suddenly liked him better but he ignored the dog.

“She doesn’t pout all the time.” He said.

“Yes, she does. OK, she doesn’t pout in _Cactus Flower_ and that’s why I like her in that film. But in every other film I can think of she’s pouting. It’s obnoxious.”

“When sexy women pout its not obnoxious.”

“It is.” Emily said.

“When you do it its not.”

Emily thought about that. She thought about it while she drank beer and ate chips. She thought about it some more while she rubbed Clooney’s belly.

“OK, when famous Swedish actresses do it, it’s obnoxious.”

“You are so…” Morgan laughed. “Let’s blame the Swedes, huh?”

“If we have to in this instance, yes. _Notorious_ is a good film, a great film even, but not the best. I'm willing to agree to disagree on this though secretly I will judge you because you are wrong.”

Morgan laughed more as Emily climbed into his lap.

“If we ever get another free weekend, I think we should make it a Hitchcock weekend.” He said, rubbing her back. Clooney came to rest across his legs. “It’s altogether possible that I could change my mind.”

“You don’t change your mind much.” Emily said.

“It’s been known to happen. Like I used to think you were just cute, now I know you're beautiful.”

“You're such a sweet talker.”

He kissed her, moaning as Emily pressed her body against his.

“You invited Clooney in,” He murmured against her mouth. “You know he’s never going to leave now.”

“Why are you trying to get rid of him?”

“Mmm, I got something in mind. I’m gonna need a lot of room.”

“Tell me all about it. If it’s good, I’ll show Clooney how comfy the couch is.”

“Isn't it always good?” Derek asked.

“I’ll say. You know if we take him for a walk that will sufficiently wear him out.”

Emily jumped up from the bed. She slipped into her sneakers, went out into the living room, and came back with the leash. Clooney saw it and immediately perked up. He climbed off the bed too and rushed to Emily’s feet.

“I’ve never seen him take to someone like he did to you.” Derek said, swinging his feet onto the floor and reaching for his boots. “You’ve got him eating out of your hands, Em.”

“He’s an obedient dog; he’s following your lead.” She replied.

“Oh haha,”

Up off the bed, Derek watched Emily leash Clooney up. They walked down the hall, out the door, and down the steps holding hands. It was a nice late spring night; summer was fast approaching. Emily looked cozy in her shorts and long sleeve tee shirt, Morgan comfy in his jeans and FBI Academy tee. They were just another couple taking the dog for his nightly walk. Surely Morgan would run into neighbors doing the same.

“So tell me something, Prentiss.”

“Hmm?”

“What’s your favorite Cukor film?”

***

  



End file.
